Why do you smell of rum?
by CaptianSwanRumbelleLover
Summary: Extra CS scene from "good form": set just after the kiss but before pan appears to hook (i own nothing/please review xxx)


Why do you smell of rum?

Extra CS scene from "good form": set just after the kiss but before pan appears to hook

As Emma emerged from the trees, fighting the urge to turn around and face him, she found that the camp was completely empty except for Snow, who was poking the remains of the fire with a stick. Emma had hoped that there was no one in the camp at all so she could gather her thoughts about what had just happened between her and hook. But that was too much to ask. Snow looked up and caught sight of her daughter.

"You okay?" snow asked in her usual high pitched voice. Emma attempted to speak and say yes but to her shock, no sound came. This caused her to hesitate for a moment and Snows brow creased a little with puzzlement. But Emma quickly gave up her quest to speak and gave a quick nod of her head instead

"You sure?" Her mother questioned with her brow still furrowed. Emma nodded again with a small smile this time in an attempt to convince her mother that her mind was _**not**_ spinning like a tumble dryer. Just as snow was about to say something else, Emma beat her to it.

"Where are the others" she blurted out rather loudly in a desperate attempt to change the subject. Snow jerked her head back t the sudden burst of loud noise from her daughter who now was doing a pretty good impression of a deer in the headlights of a car.

"Your father has gone to collect more firewood and its Regina's turn to watch for lost boys" Snow said still in her questioning tone as she stood up and moved swiftly to her daughter. Now stood inches away from each other, snow continued to stare her daughter out until she used the dreaded word...

"Where's Hook?" she asked with caution. Emma was now flinching at the mention of his name. What had this man done to her?!

"Out gathering firewood" Emma blurted again. Snow raised her eyebrows and nodded as though she didn't believe a word of what her daughter just said.

"I see, he will probably see your father out there so..."

"NO!" Emma gained a little more volume this time and Snows hand quickly shot up to her ears due to Emma's sudden interruption. But Snow continued to speak...

"What's so bad about hook and your father gathering firewood?" She said now with some serious concern.

Emma needed a way out of this quickly

"B-because, because H-hook and Charming hate each other" Emma fumbled with her words to try to come up with an excuse. The last thing Emma needed was her over protective, sword wielding father finding out about it from the pirate himself.

"Emma, Hook and Charming are big boys; I think they are mature enough to keep their fists out of each other's faces for a little while at least" Snow said with greater concern as to what her daughter was hiding. Emma's eyes began to shift and she flashed a false smile at her mother.

"I- I –id better go and find them" Emma said trying to reassure her mother and back away from the camp sight. But snow was too quick and quickly latched onto her daughters arms before she could get very far.

"Emma I don't know what's going on but..."Snow paused her motherly lecture and brought her face just millimetres away from Emma's and began to breathe in and out rapidly. For a moment, Emma thought Snow had lost it but then the realisation slapped her in the face. She was smelling her.

"Why do you smell of rum?" Snow said through narrow, implying eyes.

"I shared a drink with hook" Emma said proudly, thinking that she was saved. Snow nodded her head as though she believed but she wasn't fooled.

"So did we all but you smell as though you washed your face in it. And your hands!" She quickly picked up Emma's hands and sniffed them as well. Emma should have known better. Of course she would smell of him after kissing him like that.

Emma gave up. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I kissed him"

Snow looked up from Emma's hands to her face and stared. But surprisingly to Emma, her mother's expression didn't change. Instead she smiled and moved back to where she was sat to start with. Emma was dumbstruck at this point. Snow patted the log next to her and Emma sat down still waiting for Snows reaction. Snow thought in silence for a moment but then turned to Emma and continued to smile.

"I knew it" Snow said with just a hint of smug.

"You couldn't possible have..." Emma started to say but was quickly silenced by Snow

"I knew you were in love with him" She finished with the wide smile still beaming on her face. Emma fought the urge to break something and settled for the look that could kill someone.

"I – I- IM NOT IN LO... IM NOT- IM..." Emma tried so hard to say that she felt nothing for Hook. But for some reason she couldn't. Her words had gone again.

"I can't be..." Emma was now seemed to be trying to convince herself as well as her mother. She had never thought she was in love with him. But she had never thought otherwise either. She turned to her mother with a questioning look but her Snow continued to beam at her now lost daughter. She shook her head and chuckled but Emma went defensive at this...

"It's not funny! I can't be! I held a dagger to the man's throat the day we met for god's sake!" Emma said as quietly as she could but still seething through her teeth but Snow laughed even more.

"And I hit your fathers in the face with a rock in the day WE met" Snow said which snapped her daughter out of her rant completely. Emma lat out a small scoff of disbelief.

"Really? But you always seem so..."

"Happy?" Snow finished for her daughter who was still gobbing like a fish. Emma looked at her mother and nodded.

"That's because we are. But we hated each other when we first met. Neither of us believed in true love until we found each other. Then there were little things like the way we would look at each other when we thought the other one wasn't looking" Snow said this with the implying eye as though she was getting at something.

"What's that look for?" Emma asked innocently but snow let out a loud laugh.

"Oh come on Emma! I saw it today! When we were making ropes? You and Hook couldn't take your eyes off of each other, not just then! Every day we've spent with that man" Snow continued to beam like a school girl and Emma was re living that moment again and again in her mind.

Her mother was right. What she felt for Hook wasn't annoyance or anger. It was love. Emma was lost for words so she turned back to her mother and smiled. Snow let out another girly giggle at the sight of Emma now realising her feelings and she wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders. They stayed like this for a moment then Snow turned her face to Emma's ear.

"Go find him" she whispered to her daughter who didn't need to be told twice. She nodded and got up to find where she left hook but quickly turned back to Snow who was now standing up. Emma quickly ran to her mother and encased her in a hug.

"Thanks mom" Emma spoke into Snows Shoulder which brought Snow to the brink of tears. But she quickly shook it off and nudged her daughter to track down a certain pirate. Snow watched from a distance and his behind a tree just enough to be hidden from view but so she could still see. She saw Emma head to the clearing where she found Hook sat on a log drinking rum. Snow couldn't hear them but she could see that they were talking. She could see Hook standing up and stepping over to Emma who was still babbling. Hook appeared to silence Emma by tilting her chin up to meet his gaze. Snow saw Hook whisper something to Emma which must have been good as they were in each other's arms before Snow could blink. Hook encased Emma in a tight embrace and spun her around in the clearing which made all three of them laugh. Snow chose to end her snooping by seeing a kiss of true love between the two before tip toeing back to the camp. She chuckled to herself and sat back down next to the fire. She had waited 28 years for that moment between a mother and daughter and it had finally arrived. However she quickly sniggered to herself at her next thought...

"Charming may not like this..."


End file.
